wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Opalescent the SeaWing
"Maybe it's strange how my wings are silver and my scales are pale and I'm an animus- and I have the broken horn and the hourglass- and yet I still have an... occupation... that requires me to be inconspicuous. But, as a- certain- NightWing always said, Fate soars whichever way he likes." -Opalescent Appearance For the last time, Opalescent is truly ''not a hybrid. Not of an IceWing, even if he most likely has distant IceWing ancestors, due to his animus powers. He is a pureblooded SeaWing. However, it's easy to tell why someone may assume that this somewhat-large older dragon is an IceWing hybrid. After all, his scales are a pale sky-blue colour, with slightly darker scales going down his head and back. His underbelly is also quite pale, and is slightly more lavender than blue. His wings are more silver than most SeaWings' - they used to shine brilliantly when he was younger. Now, they're duller, but still occasionally seem to be metallic, with the way the light can hit them. And, finally, his bioluminescent scales are a pale blue colour. Of course, any SeaWing could have pale blue scales. But, added to these other things, it just seems as if he's a hybrid. But he isn't. Of course, what doesn't help is that his horns are straighter than most SeaWings' (although one is half-broken), and that his claws and horns are a paler grey. But his scales are certainly not the same shape as an IceWing's diamond-shaped scales, and his claws are rather smooth. His eyes are not dark - quite the opposite. They are a pale blue colour, and may occasionally seem to focus on nothing in particular. Opalescent is rather awkward on land, but not as much as some of the sea-dwelling SeaWings. He hasn't swum in the open ocean for a long time. However, despite for some reason living in a desert, Opalescent's scales are rarely too dry. He may occasionally neglect his own needs, but Opalescent never forgets the horrifying stories of those poor SeaWings who for some reason could never get any water, or forgot that they were still SeaWings, or were deprived of water. Overall, Opalescent is a strong SeaWing with slightly smaller wings than average, and various scars scattered across his body. He also wears a silver hourglass on a chain around his neck with blue sand, measuring about a minute. WIP Personality Opalescent is an assassin. That is, as Will-Wisp has commented previously, his job. It isn't the best job for a dragon like him, but he's good enough at it, and he gets paid enough, so he still keeps it. And, if someone doesn't pay what they said they would? There is a very simple solution. Opalescent tends to not care much about those who he doesn't know. He's protective of his dragonets, and would probably be sad if Red Velvet died, and he might even be slightly upset if that rather annoying MudWing, Will of the Wisp, had something happen to him. But, most of the dragons he's killed... While he ''has heard of them, he rarely cares much. If he actually talks to someone, though, he has a chance of getting attached. This can help. It can also hinder. There are certain dragons who Opalescent gets attached to easily. Mostly, these are the obvious 'strange' dragons. A pyrrhian with four wings, an incredibly obvious hybrid... Even just a normal dragon with unusual colours may count. This is part of why he adopted Seagull and Antlion. He couldn't have just left Seagull out there, in that dangerous part of the coast, and, while Antlion was safe in an orphanage, he just stood out... Opalescent likes swimming. Well, that's to be expected. He is a SeaWing, after all. He also occasionally forgets to do things such as eat, although he never really neglects his dragonets. WIPCategory:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Content (Chipper the Crow) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Animus